


Your Hot Roommate Is Cold And Wants To Sleep In Your Bed Tonight

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [9]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, Riding, Roommates to lovers, Seduction, She Has a Crush On You, Shy/Nervous Guy, Slippery Handjob, gwa, script offer, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your rommate accidently wakes you up while she attempts to sneak into your bed at night. Apparently it's too cold for her to sleep in hers. After a little talk, you get convinced to let her sleep in your bed. You pretend to be asleep as you hear her breathing faster and as you feel the whole covers moving as if she's doing something. You pull the covers off of her and it turns out she was masturbating. Soon after she tries to deny it, she reveals what is the real reason why she wanted to sleep in your bed tonight..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 5





	Your Hot Roommate Is Cold And Wants To Sleep In Your Bed Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're udner the age of 18, please leave.

[Silence at first, nothing's happening for the first couple seconds]

[Sounds of blanket/covers being touched/moved for a little bit]

[Stop the sounds]

[Gasp in shock]

Umm.. h-hey..

I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up..

What am I doing here? Uhh..

Well, it's really cold in my room and.. I don't know, I just thought that I could sleep in your bed tonight?

If you don't mind?

No? B-but why?

Look, I'm not trying to pull a stupid prank on you or anything like that..

No, not this time.. I promise..

Come on, please? Just for tonight?

But you don't understand, it's freezing cold in there, I can't sleep in my bed..

Yes, I tried, with no success..

I just kept moving around and trying to figure out how to warm myself up..

[Pause]

[Sigh] Dude, relax, okay? So what if I'm in my "super revealing clothes" like you say?

I always sleep like this, so what?

Okay, you're right, I should wear something longer and bigger if I'm cold, but then I will feel uncomfortable.

Sometimes I even sleep naked. I just like to be free and let my body breathe when I'm in bed.

[Longer Pause]

[Sigh] Do we really have to keep on talking about this? Can't you just turn around and let me slide under the covers with you?

Like, I don't understand what the problem is..

[Kinda annoyed by his stupid questions] Oh my god, no, I won't move around.

Yes, I promise, I'll be *super* quiet.

Really? You will share your bed with me?

[Excited] Thanks, you're the best.

[Covers/blanket sounds as she's joining the bed]

Mmm yes, this is so much better already..

I owe you for this one roomie..

Mmm..

Huh?

Oh okay, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet..

[Some blanket/covers sounds again]

Night roomie.

[A long pause, silence for about 30 seconds]

[Random covers/blanket sounds again as she's slowly and carefully moving around from time to time]

[Muffled, quiet, faster breathing for a little bit, she's trying to be unheard as she's masturbating]

[She gasps and stops immidiately]

[Quiet under her nose] Oh shit.

[Pause for a little bit]

[Muffled, quiet, faster breathing for a little bit, she's starting to masturbate again, could also add some wet sounds]

[She gasps in shock and immidiately stops]

What? I'm not doing anything?

[The covers/blanket is pulled off of her] What the- Hey!

What the hell are you doing!? Give those covers back to me!

What? No I'm not masturbating? What are you on?

Huh? Y-you heard me breathe really fast? So what? Sometimes I have trouble with breathing at night.

Y-you felt the covers moving up and down as I.. but you was sleeping, it must've been a dream..

Y-you weren't sleeping? Uhh..

What? You want me to admit I was masturbating? But I wasn't!

Dude, I swear on everything I wasn't..

Listen-

What? You will kick me out if I don't admit to it? But-

[Pause]

[Sigh] Fine, I'll tell the truth..

I didn't really want to sleep with you because I was cold..

I wanted to sleep with you because..

Uhh..

Well..

Umm..

[Deep breath] Okay, I'll say it..

It's because.. I have a crush on you.. 

But I didn't know how to tell you..

Because I know how weird you get whenever we talk..

How nervous you get..

So I figured I'd be easier to.. well, seduce you.. If I got into your bed and..

If I woke you up in the morning with me on top of you..

I had in plans telling you all this then and I was hoping that you wouldn't be able to push me off and eventually we would start kissing and.. well, have sex..

But stupid horny me couldn't help and I just had to touch myself right now..

Now you're probably gonna kick me out and my whole plan can go fuck itself..

[Pause]

Why aren't you saying anything?

I bet you're mad at me now..

You aren't?

But.. you don't look to happy..

Look, I know I shouldn't have done that.. but-

What?

It's okay..? Wait, so..

Does that mean that.. you want me too?

Or..

You.. you do? Really?

But.. you mostly avoid me, I thought..

Oh..

Wow.. I didn't know that..

So you avoided me because you actually had a crush on me.. and you thought that *I* didn't like you?

What? That's the stupidest thing ever! Why would you think that?

[Sigh] What? Come on now.. you think I'm too beautiful for you?

First off, thank you.. cause I really started questioning if I was even your type..

But there's no such thing as "too beautiful" for anyone..

Especially not for you?

What do you mean what do I mean, have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?

Well then, I guess you must be blind.. cause how the hell do you think that you're not worthy of me?

Listen, you're more handsome than.. I don't know, I can't find a word, but you are *super* handsome, okay?

And very, very sexy..

Like to be honest, I was surprised that you don't have a girlfriend..

I started thinking that maybe you're just gay.. and that's why you're paying no attention to me but..

[A half giggle] It turns out you were just being a nervous goofball once again..

[Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk] Boys, boys, boys..

You know, it's funny..

I read somewhere that men are the simpliest, primitive beings on earth..

But here I am.. talking to the most complicated person I've ever met in my life..

You probably hold more secrets than my future too..

[Giggle] Come here..

What am I doing? I'm moving closer to you.. so I can kiss you..

[Giggle] Stop.. it's okay.. don't be nervous..

Just let me have a taste of your lips..

[Kissing for a little bit]

How was that, hm?

Do you want more?

I knew you would want more if I kissed you..

[Kissing for a little bit more]

Are you okay with me getting on top of you?

I mean.. I already have my one leg over you.. I might aswel just fully comfortable, right?

[Single Kiss]

Come on, you know what I want..

[Few gentle kisses]

You know what I've been wanting for a loooong time..

[Few gentle kisses]

Why don't you just..

[Single kiss]

Mmm.. give it to me?

I can make you feel so good you know..

That pussy is all nice and wet for you already..

It's very tight too.. just like I think you like it best..

We could just do it..

[Kiss] Come on..

You're gonna say no to a woman in need?

You know how much I need it..

You heard how desperately I rubbed my pussy when you pretended to be sleeping..

Can't you just imagine how hard I'm gonna ride you if you let me sit on your cock?

Even if it lasts only for a couple minutes because of it..

[Moan] it's gonna be so worth it..

And then we can go for another round..

We can fuck alll night long..

We had crush on eachother for so long..

Don't we just deserve this?

[Few gentle kisses] Come on baby.. I can feel your boner pressing against my leg..

Just let me ride you..

[Some sound of clothes being rubbed]

Shh.. just trust me..

I know you like my hand touching your hard on through your pants like that..

Just give me a chance..

[Soft moaning and pants being rubbed sound for a little bit]

Fuck, I can feel myself getting even wetter..

My panties are gonna be completely soaked soon..

[Moan]

Can I pull your pants down a little bit and take your cock out?

Okay, I'll pull them down just a little..

[She pulls down his pants]

[Moan] Wow, it feels even harder now that I'm touching it with my bare hand..

Do you like the way I'm slowly stroking you?

Mmm.. I wonder if this would help..

[She spits on her hand]

[Slippery handjob sounds from now]

There.. how's that?

Yeah, it's even better with my spit all over your cock, isn't it..

All nice and wet.. and slippery..

[Just a slightly sped up, wet, slippery handjob sounds and soft moaning for a little bit]

[Moan] Fuck, I'm getting a little hot now..

You don't mind if I take my shirt off, do you?

[Stop handjob sounds as she takes off her shirt]

Ah, I don't know where I throwed it.. whatever, I'll find it in the morning..

Do you like what you see?

Quite a nice size for tits, right?

What's that?

Of course I didn't wear any bra.. what's the point of wearing a bra for sleep?

Bras aren't that comfortable ya know..

Anyways.. where was I?

Oh, that's right..

[Spit on hand again]

[Continue slippery handjob sounds]

Feels even better now, with my gorgeous tits pressed up against your bare skin, doesn't it..

Heh, and to think you were ready to stop me at first..

The amount of fun you would of missed..

See, sometimes you just gotta relax, that's all..

Not overthink and just do things..

[Continue slippery handjob sounds and soft moaning for a little bit with no talking]

You're not close yet, are you?

Good.. cause I want to ride you now..

Lemme just put my panties to the side a little..

And now I'll get on top of you..

[Moan] And tease myself with the tip of your cock first..

Feel how wet I am?

My pussy is dripping all over your hard cock..

You want it too, don't you..

You want me to slide down on you..

You want me to just just push the whole length into my pussy, don't you..

Fine.. I'll give it to you baby..

Ready?

[A louder moan as she sits on his cock]

Yes! Finally..

[Moan] Oh my god, it's so perfect..

Feels even better than I thought it'd feel..

[Moan] God, I need it deeper.. I need it all inside of me..

[Moan]

Holy fuck.. I needed this so badly..

How does it feel for you? Do you like how I'm slowly moving my hips back and forth on your cock like that?

[Giggle] What was that? A whimper?

[Moan] Do it again..

Yes, fuck, that's so sexy..

Moan for me.. moan with me..

As I fuck your brains out, roomie..

[She starts moaning more intensively as she begins to ride him harder]

How's that pussy feel, huh?

Tight and wet enough?

Tell me baby.. tell me how you always wanted to destroy that little pussy..

Tell me how you always wanted to fuck your hot roommate..

[Continue fucking and moaning for a little while]

I can't believe this is finally happening..

I hope this isn't just a dream..

Because from now on, this dick belongs to me..

[Moan] That's right roomie, you're mine now.. 

And I'm yours..

You're no longer a single..

And I'll take care of *all* of your needs.. like a good girlfriend..

[Continue fucking and moaning for a little bit with no talking]

Fuck, I'm getting close.. I'm gonna ride you harder, okay?

Try to cum with me baby..

[Continue fucking and moaning for about 1 min with optional dirty talk improvement]

Fuck, I'm almost there, almost there!

Yea? You're close too?

Cum inside of me then.. let's do it together..

Yes, you heard me right, I want you to creampie my pussy..

Deep too.. I want you to just completely fill me up!

[Continue fucking and moaning for some more]

Fuck! Yes! I'm cumming! Cum inside of me too! Now!

Do it!

Please! Cum for me!

[Orgasm]

Holy shhh..

Oh my god.. that was fucking amazing..

[I don't even remember when was the last time I came so hard..

And your cum feels so good inside of me..

[Calming down from orgasm for a little bit, catching breath etc]

Huh?

Oh, don't worry.. I'm not gonna get pregnant..

I'm on the pill..

Yeah, I'm not stupid.. don't worry, there won't be any "oops" baby any time soon.. [giggle]

I mean unless.. we will plan it of course..

[Sigh of relief, liek after a workout] Anyways..

Did you like me?

[Giggle] Don't ask me where I learned how to ride a cock like that..

Let's just say.. I had a lot of experience..

[Giggle]

Come here, kiss me cutie..

[Kissing for a little bit]

I love you..

[Continue kissing until the end of the audio]


End file.
